Guild Trade
As a member of a guild you have to opportunity to partake in guild trade. This is a process of acquiring banknotes from Officer Chien (149,56) in your guild's city and taking them to a city or another guild city to sell, then return with their resources to sell and acquire profit. Trade Rules *There is a limited number of banknotes available per day. *If the banknote profit value exceeds a certain amount (eg 10g for lv 45-54) then the banknote must be traded in and therefore the trade finishes. *Cannot use a mount or teleport/use city escort whilst on a trade run. *Limit of 8 trade runs per day per character. *The price of an item depends on the time of the Clock. *Must be at least level 40. *Must be appointed to be a trader, or have a higher rank in the guild. Example Trade Guide Below is a trade guide for level 40-54 traders in the guild Dragon Gate, which has a guild city in (West) West Lake. Maximum Grain Price Times: West Lake: 11,2,5,8 South Yan: 12,3,6,9 From (West) West Lake: Talk to Officer Chien (149,56) in the Guild City Receive Banknotes Click "Merchant Shop" Buy 2 grain at 94s 50c each Exit the city into West Lake Go to Su Zhou Travel north in Su Zhou to Reed Port Travel from Reed Port to Mt. Sanctity Go through Mt. Sanctity to Luo Yang From Luo Yang, go to South Yan Then go to the (South) South Yan Guild City NPC Enter into the guild there (Exodus) Find their Officer Chien (149,56) Click "Merchant Shop" Sell the grain for.....3g 57s 20c Buy 7 grain at 94s 50c each Go back to the (West) West Lake city via the way you came Talk to Officer Chien (149,56) for a final time Sell the grain for......3g 57s 20c Return Banknotes Takes about 15 mins Rewards A reward is given once a trader has caused the "Present Value" to exceed the "Full Balance" amount. Listed below at the maximum profits available for certain level ranges. In the table below the full balance is noted as "Min. Hand-in Value". Once the minimum hand-in value is achieved, a trader must cash in their cheque. Tips *Ensure there is sufficient room in the "stuff" section of your inventory, as this is where the puchased goods will be, so you want to have as much room as possible to carry as many high-value goods as possible. *Some players "taxi", which is where one player who has a fast mount is the leader of a team, and any traders who wish to be "taxied" are in the team. They are dragged from scene to scene using team follow, making the trade process much quicker, though more intensive. Except for from the guild city to wild field, the players must stop following before each portal and pass through them themselves. *Be careful when selling that the time does not tick, as this can change the sell price and end profit significantly. Trading Day Saturday is Trading Day, giving all handed in profits a total of 1.5 times the normal value. Quitting the trade As you already know being in trading mode prevents you from using inter-city teleports and mounts. If you by any reason need to get rid of the banknotes other than finishing the trading quest, you can do this in Da Li from Helping Yu (80, 133) in the area marked Delete. He can delete any quest items and relieve you from these quests. External Links Official Game Guild Trade Documentation Page. Category:Guides